


Something

by Joshifer4Everlark



Series: Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures [24]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Children, Dogs, F/F, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshifer4Everlark/pseuds/Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: There's something about the redhead and her dog that is incredibly attractive to Beca





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know the Red Panda Ranger story isn’t finished yet (sorry) but I’m kind of at a block with it. I want to put out something I’m at least relatively proud of, instead of something crappy, just so I can update it. So, if you were expecting that, I’m gonna warn you right now, this isn’t it. But it is a fun little story I thought of doing. I’m not sure if it’s been done before or not (it most likely has since lesbihonest –everything probably has been done at some point or another in this fandom) but I’m doing it anyway. I got this idea from a commercial I saw on TV, but I took some massive liberties with it. I’ve been working on this for the better part of a month, and I think it’s ready to be out in the world. So get ready. This is an AU fic, but I will keep some parts of the PP world.

You know that old rhyme, that goes, “Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue”, that they typically say at weddings for good luck? Yeah, well, if you ask Beca, she’d say that’s total bullshit. She also didn’t believe in the concept of ‘love at first sight’ or the whole ‘soulmates’ thing. But apparently other people did subscribe to that theory.

 

During their junior year of college, Beca and Jesse decided that they were better off as friends more than anything else. While Jesse was obviously was happier without her, they remained close friends. He was her self-proclaimed lesbro, and Beca found herself really appreciating his role in her crazy life.

 

After the girls all graduated Barden and won the world championships, Beca was plucked up and promptly signed to DJ Khaled’s record label, “We The Best Music Group”. She quit her job at Residual Heat and movedto New York with Fat Amy for a while, before being transferred to L.A. where she had been promoted to a senior music producer.

 

Even though Beca and Jesse didn’t talk near as often as they used to due to their busy schedules, every few days, the two friends would check in on each other, and once a week would meet up for some coffee or a quick lunch. Jesse did this mostly so he knew Beca was still alive. When Beca got in one of her ‘music modes’ she’d completely lose track of time and taking care of any and all basic needs responsibilities, like eating and showering and going to bed before 4am. Beca liked to tease Jesse about how paternal he had become, but Beca truly appreciated it, and had one person to thank for that. That person was Isabel, Jesse’s girlfriend.

 

Jesse graduated early and moved to L.A. for his job. While there, he met his girlfriend Isabel and got a cat. Isabel loved movies and was more than willing to sit through Jesse’s moviecations and listen to him ramble on about facts about whatever they were watching. They would also regularly play Hollywood themed games or have competitions to see how many random movies they could recognize from just one quote. Seeing as that Isabel was now his soon to be wife, Jesse finally got his rom-com ‘happily ever after’ movie ending.

 

Beca on the other hand was not interested in anyone and ‘too busy to date’ anyway. Beca hadn’t dated anyone since Jesse. They broke up for a few reasons - partially because of distance but mostly because Beca realized she wasn’t in to guys. A part of Beca would always love Jesse, and he would always love her. But just because you love someone, it doesn’t mean you’re supposed to be with them forever. She wasn’t opposed to dating, but she wasn’t actively searching either.

 

When Jesse asked her to be his Best Woman in his wedding, she initially wanted to say no, seeing as she hated weddings, but she knew how much it meant to him, and so she said yes.That’s how Beca found herself at Runyon Park on a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. Jesse’s wedding was coming up, and they were all having one last fun weekend before he was to be married. Well, Jesse would say it was fun. In Beca’s opinion, hiking 3 and a half miles and climbing around in nature just because it was there was _not_ fun at all. But they were ‘bonding’ and Jesse promised to buy Beca a drink after the hike was finished.

 

When the whole ordeal was over, Beca and Jesse sat under a tree cooling off with some ice cold beverages while they waited for the rest of the wedding party to arrive. Beca saw a very cute redhead across the park who was sitting on a bench with a dog. As Jesse and Beca continued to people watch, her eyes kept flitting back to the redhead. She heard a faint ding in the background but was too distracted by the woman for it to actually register with her.

 

“Earth to Beca,” Jesse said, waving his hand in front of her face. “You there?”

 

“Huh?” Beca said, turning to look at Jesse. “I’m listening.”

 

“Isabel just texted and said all the bridesmaids are done with their hike and to meet them over by the playground.”

 

“Lemme guess,” Beca said. “Stacie wants Bella to burn off all her energy so she sleeps well tonight,” she said referring to her goddaughter.

 

“Probably.”

 

“Well, let’s not keep the princess waiting then,” she said as she stood up, brushing her body off from sitting on the grass. She took one last glance over to where she had last seen the woman, but she was gone. Beca sighed, but didn’t really get too upset.

 

“ _A girl like that has to be taken_ ,” she thought, shaking her head. Then another thought popped up in the back of her mind, “ _why do you even care? It’s not like you’re gonna date anyone._ ”

 

 

Beca and Jesse eventually made it over to the playground, while Beca complained the whole way about how she hated kids and “do we really have to go, or could just Stacie take her?”

 

“Beca. You promised you’d help out with the ‘flower girl patrol’,” Jesse scolded her, with a slight lilt so she knew he wasn’t being too serious.

 

But Beca wasn’t listening. She was too busy glaring at the children who were all running around and screaming as they walked towards Stacie and a small child. The rest of the bridal party had left, but Beca’s Victoria’s Secret model of a best friend was waving at them and was pointing them out to her daughter.

 

“Hey guys!” Stacie called.

 

“Hey Conrad,” Beca said. “I hope you know how much I tolerate you because I’m here and not at home with the air conditioning.”

 

“I love you too, Bec,” Stacie responded, reaching out and giving her a one armed hug.

 

“Hi Baby Bells!” Beca said, turning to her god daughter and changing her voice to sound more positive –well, as happy as Beca could make it at least.

 

“Hi Aunt Beca!” Bella said, reaching her arms out to be held by her godmother.

 

Beca grabbed hold of her and pretended to groan. “Wow you’ve gotten big!” Beca exclaimed dramatically. “Pretty soon I won’t be able to call you Baby Bells.”

 

“I’ll always be your baby Aunt Beca,” said the 3 year-old sweetly, as she cuddled into Beca’s neck. Beca’s eyes got misty and she looked at Stacie. They exchanged glances and Beca was instantly glad she was talked into coming to see the two.

 

After chatting for a while Bella began to squirm, wanting to be placed on the ground so she could play.

 

“Come chase me!” Bella exclaimed. The last thing Beca wanted to do after a long hike in the canyon was run after a preschooler. She was hot and sweaty and exhausted. Beca’s mind changed however, when she saw the redhead with the dog walking around the perimeter of the playground. She was across the field but looked like she was currently hanging out with a blonde who was pushing a child on the swings.

 

Suddenly she had an idea. “Stace, can I borrow your kid for a bit?”

 

“Um. Why?” asked Stacie, having missed Beca’s stalking of the woman at the park earlier that day.

 

“She probably wants to have someone to break the ice while she talks to her girlfriend,” Jesse said jokingly.

 

Beca didn’t say anything, she just flushed a bright shade of red and looked at the ground, muttering something about how they weren’t girlfriends.

 

“Oh my god, you do,” he crowed. “This is hilarious. Do you really need a 3 year old to help you get a date?”

 

“Shut your face Swanson.”

 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t use my child to get laid,” Stacie said with a shit eating grin. “Sack up dude.”

 

“Go for it,” Jesse agreed. “As your lesbro…”

 

“Ooookay then,” Beca said, trying to divert the attention away from herself. Having been given 2 odd pep talks by her friends, she turned to Bella.

 

“How about this,” Beca said, trying to come up with a compromise. “I’ll race you to the swings and push you for a while instead.”

 

“Okay!” the girl said, happy just to be able to spend time with her favorite person on the planet.

 

“Okay. On your mark. Get set…” Beca said, preparing herself for more undesired exercise.

 

Bella took off running.

 

“Hey!” Beca cried. “You’re supposed to wait ‘til I say ‘go’ before you run, you little stinker.”

 

“Go!” hollered Bella as she continued running towards the swings. Then Bella abruptly changed courses and took off towards the red head.

 

“Puppy!” she exclaimed.

 

“Wait, Bella no!” called Beca.

 

‘Fucking cardio’ Beca thought, as she took off in a full sprint towards her god daughter, with flashes of every single crime story she had ever seen on tv flooding her mind.

 

About halfway across the field, she caught up to Bella. “Honey, you can’t just go running up to strangers with dogs. It’s not safe,” she said panting.

 

 “Will you come with me then?” Bella asked, not winded in the slightest.

 

“Sure.” Beca said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her speech. Beca didn’t have a problem talking to people for business, but she was a bumbling mess around people she found intimidating or attractive. “Remember to ask if you can pet the dog before you touch it. And be gentle.”

 

“Kay kay,” Bella said as she skipped over to the woman, with Beca following closely after her.

 

“Hey lady!” Bella said bluntly as they approached the red head. “Can I pet your dog?”

 

“Sure,” the woman said, to Bella. “His name is Rocky. He is a puggle”

 

As Bella cuddled with the dog, the ginger turned and looked skeptically at Beca, as if to say ‘I recognize you, what do you want?’

 

“Sorry. She just likes cute dogs. And pretty ladies.” Beca said, trying to sound smooth.

 

She looked at Beca suspiciously. “Yeah, okay. Are you sure this isn’t you’re your buddy’s kid over there, and you’re just using her as bait?”

 

Beca turned and saw Jesse and Stacie staring at them. “Ummm. Well…” Beca said flushing, looking like a deer caught in the head lights. The woman just waited.

 

“I saw you earlier today and thought you looked beautiful,” Beca said, deciding to be honest. “As for right now I’m entirely blaming my friends…”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because they’re trying to play match maker?” Beca responded, although it sounded more like a question than a statement. “It’s my best friend Jesse’s wedding coming up soon. Stacie is the maid of honor and I’m the best woman. I guess they’re just feeling the love or something…” she continued rambling before trailing off sheepishly.

 

There was an awkward silence and then she finally spoke. “Well, I suppose it worked.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Sorry I’ll just—wait what?” Beca said trying not to get her hopes up.

 

“I’m Chloe,” she said, as she stuck her hand out to shake.”

 

“Beca,” Beca said. “And this is my god daughter Bella. Bella is Stacie’s daughter and is going to be the flower girl.”

 

Bella looked up at hearing her name, but quickly returned her attention to the dog after realizing they weren’t talking to her.

 

Chloe and Beca chatted for a while, before Bella said, “Aunt Beca, can we go get some ice cream?”

 

“Sure kiddo,” Beca said. “Would you like to join us?” she asked Chloe bravely.

 

“I’d love to,” Chloe said, as she turned to gather her things off the ground where she left them.

 

Beca took that opportunity to pull out her phone and shoot a quick text that they were getting ice cream and that she’d bring Bella back soon.

 

As they were walking, Chloe made her way towards the blonde pushing a child in the swings. “Thank you Aubrey,” Chloe said, and gave the dog back.

 

“Wait what?” Beca spluttered. “Rocky doesn’t belong to you?”

 

“Nope,” Chloe said beaming brightly. “He belongs to my friend. I just borrow him sometimes.”

 

“Borrow him for what?” Beca asked as they walked to the ice cream stand.

 

“To use as bait for the pretty ladies,” Chloe said, winking.

 

“Well I’d say it was pretty effective” Beca said, laughing.

 

“So I don’t need to borrow him again?” asked Chloe.

 

“No. Definitely not,” Beca stated firmly, “Unless you want to bring him on our date.”

 

“Our date, huh?”

 

“Yeah, you know… if that’s something you’d be interested in.”

 

“That’s definitely something I’d be interested in,” Chloe said with a smile.


End file.
